Episode 86 Mein Bruder Buck
by KayDee35
Summary: TV Episode mit eingefügten Szenen


**Mein Bruder Buck**

Mano ritt nach High Chaparral zurück. Er kam von Mexiko, wo er für John einen Zuchthengst auf die Montoya-Ranch zurückgebracht hatte. Er nahm nicht die Straße, sondern ritt auf einer Abkürzung quer durchs Gelände. Zwischen Tucson und Nogales, nahe der Grenze, die das Apachengebiet von High Chaparral trennte, hörte er plötzlich Schüsse. Er ritt zum nächsten Überhang und blickte in den Canyon hinab. Ein Weißer floh vor einem Trupp Apachen. Manolito nahm seine Flinte zur Hand und ritt dem Mann entgegen.

Der Canyon stieg an seinem Ende langsam zu einem Paß an. Dort lagen riesige Felsbrocken, die vom Überhang abgebrochen waren. Sie boten ausgezeichnete Deckung. Der Weiße hatte sich hinter so einen Felsen in Sicherheit gebracht, den Abhang in seinem Rücken. Mano band sein Pferd am Gebüsch fest und warf sich, die Flinte in der Hand, hinter den Felsen.

Der Mann schwang sein Gewehr herum. „Sind Sie vom Himmel gefallen?" fragte er entgeistert. Er trug eine Art verwaschene blaue Uniform. Seine Haare und sein Bart waren weiß. Manolito schätzte, daß er etwa so alt wie John Cannon war.

Mano lag auf dem Bauch und sah zu dem Fremden auf. „Ich habe gesehen, wie die Apachen Sie verfolgt haben. Ich habe mir gedacht, Sie könnten Hilfe brauchen", erklärte er.

Der andere schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich brauche keine Hilfe", lehnte er das Angebot ab und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Apachen, die von unten auf sie feuerten.

„In Ordnung", entgegnete Mano und robbte in die Deckung des Felsens. „Ihre Sache, wenn Sie keine Hilfe brauchen. Aber ich bin darauf angewiesen."

Der Mann richtete sein Gewehr noch einmal auf Mano. „Halten Sie sich hier raus", verlangte er.

Mano faßte ihn am Arm und hielt ihn zurück. „Moment, amigo."

„Mister, niemand hat Sie gebeten, sich einzumischen", brauste der andere auf. „Das betrifft nur mich. Und ich werde es allein austragen. Kommen Sie mir nicht in die Quere. Verschwinden Sie!" Er beschloß, seinen Helfer zu ignorieren und suchte sich eine bessere Stelle zum Schießen. Der Felsen stand schräg, so daß er darauf liegen mußte, um über ihn hinweg in die Ebene blicken zu können.

Manolito legte sich neben ihn. „Caramba. Die haben uns umzingelt. Wir sitzen in der Falle", sagte er nach einem kurzen Blick auf die Positionen der Apachen.

Der Mann wandte ihm den Kopf zu. „Ach was. Hinter mir schnappt die Falle nicht zu", entgegnete er selbstsicher.

Die beiden begannen zu schießen. Mano hatte sich nach rechts gewandt, den Rücken dem Fremden zugekehrt. „Die werden versuchen, uns zu überrennen", erklärte er nach einer Weile. Er deutet mit seinem rechten Arm einen Halbkreis an. „Ich decke diese Seite, Sie übernehmen die andere." Er bekam keine Antwort. Mano drehte sich um. Der Felsen war leer, der Mann verschwunden. Mano blickte entgeistert in die Runde. Jetzt wußte er, weshalb die Falle hinter dem anderen nicht zuschnappen würde. Sie würde hinter Manolito Montoya zuschnappen. Er verfluchte innerlich seine Dummheit, einen Wildfremden in einer Schießerei aus den Augen gelassen zu haben. Jetzt würde er dafür bezahlen müssen. Aber er würde sein Leben so teuer wie möglich verkaufen. Manolito begann, seine Deckung mit allen Mitteln zu verteidigen.

Schließlich gingen ihm die Patronen aus. Er suchte seine Taschen ab. Sie waren alle leer, genauso wie seine Flinte. Er machte seinen Revolver schußbereit. Plötzlich hörte er ein Gewehr, das anders klang als die Flinten der Apachen. Einen Augenblick später hörten die Schüsse ganz auf. Manolito kam vorsichtig aus seiner Deckung hervor, die Flinte in der linken, den Revolver in der rechten Hand. Er lief auf die Büsche zu, hinter denen sich die Apachen verschanzt hatten. Ein brauner Stiefel ragte zwischen den Zweigen auf. Mano ging langsam darauf zu. Er rechnete jeden Augenblick damit, daß der Apache aufspringen und ihn angreifen würde. Aber es blieb alles ruhig. Die Stille war geradezu unheimlich. Manolito wurde es mulmig zumute. Er blieb stehen und suchte mit den Augen die Umgebung ab. Drei weitere Apachen lagen nebeneinander reglos auf dem Boden. Ihre Ponys waren ein paar Meter weiter am Gebüsch angebunden. Sie grasten ohne irgend ein Zeichen der Unruhe. Mano schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Er lief zu seinem Pferd, sprang auf und jagte davon, als wäre der Teufel hinter ihm her.

Manolito atmete auf, als er auf High Chaparral einritt. Er versorgte Mackadoo, dann ging er in die Küche, um sich frisch zu machen. Seine Schwester fegte den Boden. „Hast du unseren Vater gesehen, als du in Mexiko warst?" fragte sie.

„Ließ sich ja nicht umgehen, Schwesterchen", meinte Mano und tauchte sein Gesicht in die Waschschüssel.

„Wie geht es ihm?" wollte Victoria mit einem Lächeln in der Stimme wissen.

„Och, wie gehabt", entgegnete ihr Bruder zurückhaltend. Er nahm das Handtuch, das neben der Schüssel lag und begann, sich abzutrocknen.

„Hast du ihn gefragt, wann er uns wieder mal besuchen kommt?" fragte Victoria. Sie hatte unnachgiebig darauf bestanden, daß Manolito die Einladung aussprach.

„Ja, habe ich."

Victoria sah auf. „Und?"

„Er hat geantwortet, er würde uns besuchen, sobald es auf der Ranch Montoya schneit", antwortete Mano trocken.

Seine Schwester holte empört Luft. „Dein Vater ist doch weiß Gott-"

„Unser Vater", fiel ihr Mano ins Wort.

„Da kommt jemand", rief die Wache am Tor, bevor die beiden anfangen konnten zu streiten.

Mano, das Handtuch um seinen Nacken gelegt, lief auf den Hof und blickte in Richtung Tor. Er bemerkte Buck, der aus dem Haus gekommen war und vor der Veranda Aufstellung bezogen hatte.

Der Besucher stieg bei Buck ab und drückte ihm die Zügel in die Hand. „Reib ihn gut ab, gib ihm zu saufen und ne doppelte Portion Hafer", befahl er, als wäre er der Herr hier.

Buck nahm die Zügel, rührte sich aber nicht von der Stelle.

Der Besucher ging zum Haus. Mano hatte die verwaschene Uniform, die weißen Haare und nicht zuletzt das arrogante Benehmen schon von weitem erkannt. Er ging dem Mann ein paar Schritte entgegen. „Señor, buenas tardes. Ich hoffe, Sie hatten einen guten Ritt", meinte er betont ruhig. Nur ein kurzes Zwinkern verriet seine innere Unruhe. Der andere blickte ihn einen Moment wortlos an, bevor er ins Haus marschierte. Mano ging zu Buck, der dem Besucher mißmutig hinterhersah.

„Buck?" begann Manolito.

„Hm." Der Schwager sah ihn fragend an.

„Kennst du den Mann?"

„Nein", antwortete Buck knapp.

Mano blickte zu den Zügeln. „Und warum hältst du dann sein Pferd?" stichelte er.

Buck ließ wortlos die Zügel fallen.

Der Mann trat ins Wohnzimmer und sah sich um. „Cannon. John Cannon", rief er.

Victoria kam zur Seitentür herein und eilte auf ihn zu. „Kann ich Ihnen helfen?" fragte sie eifrig.

Der Mann zog seinen Hut. „Vielleicht, Madam." Er klopfte sich andeutungsweise den Staub von der Jacke. „Können Sie mir sagen, wo ich Big John Cannon finde?" fragte er höflich.

„Moment, sofort", lächelte Victoria und ging zur Treppe. „John", rief sie.

Big John kam ihr entgegen. „Was gibt's denn?" wollte er wissen. Victoria drehte sich erwartungsvoll um und deutete auf den Besucher. Der Rancher blieb einen Augenblick wie angewurzelt stehen. Sein Gesicht wurde ernst.

"Tag, John", begrüßte ihn der Mann ruhig.

John ging zu ihm hinunter und ergriff langsam die dargebotene Hand. „Hallo, Tulsa", erwiderte er ebenso langsam.

Mano stellte sich an die Eingangstür und verfolgte angespannt die Geschehnisse. Buck trat neben ihn. Er hatte die Daumen in seine Hosentaschen gehakt, die Hände so nahe wie möglich an seinem Revolver. Mano versteifte sich. Er konnte Bucks Abneigung gegen den Besucher fast körperlich spüren.

„Können wir irgendwo ungestört reden?" hörte er Tulsa fragen und konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Gast.

„Ja, das können wir", antwortete Big John. „Wir treffen uns in der Stadt."

„Warum in der Stadt? Ich bin doch nun schon mal hier", entgegnete Tulsa ruhig.

Der Rancher machte ein griesgrämiges Gesicht. „Na schön. Komm", winkte er dem anderen zu und ging voran zum Arbeitszimmer.

Kurz vor der Tür blieb Tulsa stehen. Er sah zu Victoria auf. „Willst du mich gar nicht vorstellen?" fragte er.

John nickte in Richtung Tür. „Das ist mein Bruder Buck Cannon. Das ist mein Schwager Manolito Montoya." Tulsa warf den beiden einen knappen, gelangweilten Blick zu, dann sah er wieder zu Victoria. „Und das ist meine Frau. Victoria, das ist Tulsa, ein früherer Freund von mir", eilte John durch die Förmlichkeiten.

Tulsa ging auf Victoria zu und reichte ihr die Hand. „Mrs. Cannon, Ihr Mann ist zu beneiden. Eine Frau wie Sie macht ihn bestimmt zum glücklichsten Menschen der Welt."

„Oh danke. Vielen Dank", erwiderte die Dame des Hauses verwundert.

Big John machte ein saures Gesicht. „Gehen wir rein", forderte er den Besucher auf und öffnete die Tür zum Arbeitszimmer.

Victoria lief zum Eingang. "Johns Freund hat eine ausgesprochen nette Art, findet ihr nicht auch?" fragte sie Buck und Manolito.

„Er versteht, Süßholz zu raspeln, Victoria. Das dürfte aber wohl auch alles sein", sagte ihr Bruder abweisend.

„Ich glaube nicht, daß der Johns Freund ist", ließ sich auch Buck vernehmen. Er hatte die Hände noch immer an seine Hosentaschen gehakt und machte keine Anstalten, sich zu entspannen.

Mano schüttelte den Kopf. „Komisch, daß die Frauen sich von sowas einwickeln lassen. Da kommt jemand und macht Komplimente, und sie verlieren den Verstand." Er sah seine Schwester grimmig an. „Der ist mir schonmal über den Weg gelaufen. Der ist gefährlich wie ne Klapperschlange. Es gefällt mit überhaupt nicht, daß er aufgekreuzt ist", erklärte er.

Victoria sah ihrem Bruder in die Augen. Manolito machte ein todernstes Gesicht, so als ahnte er ein Unheil. Victoria wandte sich erschrocken zum Arbeitszimmer um.

Tulsa drehte in aller Seelenruhe eine Runde durch den Raum. Der Vitrine, die an der Wand neben der Tür stand, warf er im Vorübergehen einen taxierenden Blick zu. Auf dem Regal über dem Kamin lag eine Kassette. Er öffnete sie. Als er sah, daß sich kein Geld darin befand, schloß er sie enttäuscht wieder. Er ging am Fenster vorbei zu einem Beistelltisch an der Wand. Dort stand eine Hirschfigur aus massiver Bronze. Er nahm die Figur zur Hand und betrachtete sie eingehend.

John saß rittlings auf seinem Schreibtisch. „Also, was willst du hier?" begann er.

Der Besucher wandte ihm den Kopf zu. „Bietest du mir nichts Trinkbares an?" fragte er gelassen.

John seufzte. Er holte eine Flasche Whisky und ein Glas aus der Vitrine und stellte beides auf den Schreibtisch. Dann zog er sich an das Fenster zurück.

Tulsa öffnete die Flasche. „Ist das etwas Gutes oder der Fusel, den es im Saloon gibt?"

John ging nicht darauf ein. „Was willst du?" fragte er stattdessen ungeduldig zurück.

„Trinkst du nicht ein Glas mit?" wollte Tulsa wissen, als er sich eingoß.

„Nein", lehnte John kategorisch ab.

Tulsa stellte das volle Glas vor dem Rancher auf dem Beistelltisch ab, ging zur Vitrine zurück und holte sich ein zweites. „Es ist nicht schön, wenn man seinen Gast allein trinken läßt, John. Ich finde, es ist irgendwie ungemütlich", bemerkte er, als er zu dem Hausherrn zurückkam. Er hob sein Glas. „Auf die guten alten Tage."

John schüttelte den Kopf und blickte zu Boden, während Tulsa sich einen Schluck genehmigte. „Auf das Geschäft der Gegenwart", sprach der Besucher weiter. Big John blickte halb bestürzt auf. „Und auf die Zukunft", strahlte Tulsa. Er nahm sich Johns Glas und leerte es in einem Zug.

„Raus mit der Sprache. Was willst du?" fuhr der Hausherr den Besucher an.

„Fünftausend Dollar", antwortete der andere endlich.

„Fünftausend Dollar?" wiederholte der Rancher entgeistert.

Tulsa sah ihn ruhig an. „Selbstverständlich als Darlehen", erklärte er.

Big John schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Schlag dir das gefälligst aus dem Kopf."

„Warum so voreilig?" fragte der Besucher. „Du hast doch mein Angebot noch gar nicht gehört."

Big John ging zum Schreibtisch zurück. „Das stimmt mich auch nicht um. Selbst, wenn ich über soviel Bargeld verfügen würde, würde ich-", begann er.

„Du willst mir doch wohl nicht weis machen, daß du bei der Ranch und dem Vieh-", fiel ihm Tulsa ins Wort.

John verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Tulsa, es bleibt bei nein", sagte er entschieden.

Tulsa versuchte eine andere Taktik. Er stellt sich vor Big John auf und sah ihm ernst in die Augen. „John, nach dem Prozeß in Kansas City habe ich mir nichts mehr zu schulden kommen lassen. Und ich weiß, daß man mit Ehrlichkeit nicht so viel zusammenraffen kann."

„Willst du damit sagen, weil du ehrlich warst, bist du arm geblieben?" fragte der Rancher ungläubig.

Tulsa zuckte die Schultern. „Reich wurde ich dabei jedenfalls nicht. Ich brauche fünftausend Dollar, und ich nehme an, die bist du mir schuldig."

„Umgekehrt wird ein Schuh draus, mein lieber Freund", fuhr John auf. „Meine Aussage vor Gericht hat dir damals das Leben gerettet."

Der Besucher schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Du hast nur die Wahrheit gesagt. Das war nicht mehr als fair."

John nickte. „Gewiß, im Hinblick auf die Rechtslage war es fair. Aber der Betreffende hatte dir gegenüber ja keine Chance, vergiß das bitte nicht."

Tulsa schüttelte abermals den Kopf. „Willst du mir etwa zum Vorwurf machen, daß ich so gut schieße?" fragte er und fügte erklärend hinzu: „Das ist eine Gabe. So, wie es manche Menschen gibt, die zum Singen geboren sind. Oder nimm die Menschen, die Bilder malen."

„Aha. Demnach bist du also der geborene Killer", bemerkte der Rancher trocken und zog sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch zurück.

Tulsa schenkte sich nochmals ein. „Stört dich das, John?" fragte er mit einem verhaltenen Lächeln in der Stimme.

Der Rancher runzelte die Stirn. „Sagen wir's mal so. Es ist mir nicht angenehm, daß meine Aussage dir das Leben gerettet hat."

„Ein wahres Wort." Der Besucher sah auf. Er deutete mit der Flasche in der Hand auf John. „Wenn du nicht gewesen wärst, wäre ich heute nicht hier. Deswegen bist du mir das Geld auch schuldig."

Johns Hand schloß sich um seine hölzerne Federmappe, als wollte er sie zerquetschen. „Du hast wirklich den Nerv, mich zu bitten, dir eine Summe-" begann er.

Tulsa knallte sein Glas auf den Tisch. „Irrtum. Ich bitte nicht. Ich verlange es. Ich will von dir fünftausend Dollar. Ich habe einen schweren Weg hinter mir, um sie zu kriegen."

Big John hob gelassen die Schultern. „Dann hast du eben Pech gehabt und den langen, schweren Weg umsonst gemacht."

Tulsa blickte ihn mit einem verschlagenen Ausdruck an. „Jeder Mensch kann zu etwas überredet werden", meinte er.

„Was hast du vor? Mich umzulegen?" fragte John ironisch.

„Nein. Eine tote Kuh kann man nicht melken, John." Der Besucher genehmigte sich ein weiteres Glas Whisky.

Big John erlaubte sich ein verhaltenes Lächeln. „Du wirst mich nicht überreden, und damit Schluß der Debatte", entschied er und öffnete die Tür.

Sie traten auf die Veranda hinaus. Tulsa blickte sich bewundernd um. „Nicht zu fassen. Das kann einem wirklich imponieren", meinte er und fächelte sich mit seinem Hut ein wenig Luft zu. „Steh bitte nicht immer hinter mir, John. Das macht mich nervös", sagte er dann zu dem Rancher.

John tat ihm den Gefallen und trat neben ihn. „Das ist auch eines von deinen Problemen. Du mißt jeden Menschen mit deinen Maßstäben", erklärte er.

„Ich habe noch nie jemanden von hinten erschossen", fuhr Tulsa auf. Er setzte seinen Hut auf. Im nächsten Moment erblickte er sein Pferd, das noch immer gesattelt vor dem Haus stand. Buck lehnte am Pfosten der Veranda und trank in aller Seelenruhe seinen Kaffe.

„Das ist also dein Bruder, hm?" fragte Tulsa den Rancher.

„Das ist mein Bruder, ja", bestätigte Big John.

„He, Freundchen", fuhr Tulsa Buck an und kam näher. Big John machte plötzlich ein betretenes Gesicht. Er ahnte, daß Tulsa ihm demonstrieren wollte, wie er ihn zu überreden gedachte. „Soweit mir bekannt ist, wird immer erst gegessen und getrunken, wenn die Arbeit fertig ist. Hast du ihm zu saufen gegeben?" fuhr Tulsa in herrischem Tonfall fort.

Buck ließ sich nicht stören. Er blickte starr geradeaus. „Nein", meinte er ruhig.

Tulsa stemmte die Arme in die Hüften. „Hast du ihn abgerieben?"

Buck hielt es noch immer nicht für wert, ihn anzusehen. „Hab ich auch nicht gemacht", antwortete er gleichgültig.

„Dann hast du ihn auch nicht gefüttert", stellte Tulsa fest.

Buck brummt ablehnend und nippte weiter an seinem Kaffee.

„Du wirst bestimmt einen triftigen Grund gehabt haben, daß das alles unterblieben ist. Und den würde ich gerne erfahren", sagte Tulsa mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Er stand da wie ein Vater, der seinen Jungen schalt. Falls er gehofft hatte, Buck damit einzuschüchtern, mußte er eine Enttäuschung einstecken.

Buck zuckte nur gelassen die Schultern. „Es ist nicht mein Pferd", antwortete er ruhig.

„Das stimmt. Es ist meins, aber du solltest es versorgen", fuhr Tulsa ihn an.

„Ich habe es nicht gern, wenn man mir vorschreibt, was ich tun soll", grollte Buck.

„Und ich habe es nicht gern, wenn man nicht tut, was ich verlange", hielt der andere dagegen.

„Dann ist der Fall klar", entschied Buck frostig. „Dann werden wir beide nicht die besten Freunde werden." Er kippte den restlichen Kaffee auf den Boden und wischte die Tasse an seinem Hemd ab.

„Leb wohl, Tulsa", sagte John energisch von der Tür her.

„Bis dann, John", verabschiedete sich der Besucher. Er stieß Buck zurück, als er zu seinem Pferd ging.

Buck hielt sich am Pfosten fest, um nicht rücklings gegen die Hauswand zu fallen. Als er sein Gleichgewicht wiedergefunden hatte, wollte er Tulsa folgen. Big John vertrat ihm den Weg. „Vergreif dich nicht an ihm, Buck", rief er und hielt seinen Bruder fest.

Buck verlor schließlich die Geduld. Er stieß John zurück und lief Tulsa nach. „He du." Er faßte den Besucher an der Schulter. „Du."

Tulsa drehte sich um und verpaßte Buck einen Kinnhaken. Buck taumelte zurück. John zog seinem Bruder den Revolver aus dem Gürtel und warf ihn auf die Veranda. Mano hob ihn auf. Er lehnte sich an den Pfosten, den Buck soeben verlassen hatte.

John hielt seinen Bruder abermals fest. „Reiß dich zusammen", befahl er.

„Laß mich los. Den Burschen schlag ich windelweich", rief Buck zornig.

„Du bleibst hier", widersprach sein Bruder.

Die Cowboys kamen hinzu. Sie stellten sich im Halbkreis um Tulsa auf.

„Tu, was er sagt, John. Laß ihn los", verlangte der Besucher.

„Du sollst verschwinden, Tulsa", befahl der Rancher und hielt seinen Bruder erneut zurück.

Tulsa sah sich um. „Was hast du vor, John?" fragte er langsam. „Willst du die Hunde auf mich hetzen?" Er begann sich ein wenig mulmig zu fühlen. Tulsa gestand sich ein, daß er es vielleicht ein kleines bißchen übertrieben hatte.

Sam trat auf ihn zu. „Sind Sie taub, Mister?" fragte er energisch.

Der Besucher blickte sich abermals um. Als keiner der Männer Anstalten machte, seinen Revolver zu ziehen, entspannte er sich. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und drehte sich zu John um. „Ich bleibe in Tucson, bis das Geschäft abgeschlossen ist." Er warf Buck einen kurzen Blick zu. „Falls dieser dreckige Hund sich dort blicken läßt, spuck ich ihm mitten ins Gesicht und leg ihn dann um."

Mano versteifte sich. Er sah zu Big John, der seinen Bruder mit aller Macht festhielt.

Sam wurde ungeduldig. „Vorwärts. Mister", befahl er.

Tulsa ging zu seinem Pferd, wobei er Mano im Auge behielt. Johns Schwager stand mit entsichertem Revolver in der Hand auf der Veranda und beobachtete jede Bewegung mit Argusaugen. Seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach schien er nur auf einen Vorwand zu warten, um seine Waffe sprechen lassen zu können.

Tulsa stieg auf sein Pferd - und saß auch sprichwörtlich schon wieder auf dem hohen Roß. „Es wäre besser, Sie ließen sich dort auch nicht sehen", sagte er zu Sam.

Der Vorarbeiter machte einen drohenden Schritt auf ihn zu. „Sam", mahnte John. Der Vorarbeiter blieb augenblicklich stehen.

Die Crew von High Chaparral sah dem Besucher, der gemächlich davonritt, angespannt nach. Die Wache am Tor behielt Tulsa ebenfalls mit erhobenem Gewehr im Auge.

Als der Fremde die Ranch endlich verlassen hatte, drehte sich Sam zu den Cowboys um. „So, Schluß der Vorstellung, Jungs. Zurück an die Arbeit", befahl er. Die Männer liefen auseinander, um sich wieder ihren Beschäftigungen zu widmen.

Als die Luft wieder rein war und die Anspannung nachgelassen hatte, begann sich Big John plötzlich äußerst unwohl in seiner Haut zu fühlen. Er ließ seinen Bruder langsam los.

„John, wenn du mich noch einmal festhältst, dann breche ich dir die Knochen", versprach ihm Buck grimmig und ging zu Mano auf die Veranda. Manolito entsicherte den Revolver. Er schob die Waffe seinem Schwager mit einem mißbilligenden Blick in die Hand, dann machte er sich schleunigst aus dem Staub. Er hatte seinen Freund selten so wütend erlebt. Buck sah Mano sprachlos nach. Er hatte überhaupt nicht gemerkt, daß man ihm den Revolver abgenommen hatte.

Big John trat auf seinen Bruder zu und lehnte sich gegen den Pfosten. „Buck, ich wollte nur verhindern, daß jemand ins Gras beißt", erklärte er betont ruhig.

„Ich wollte ja gar nicht schießen", entgegnete Buck, als er seinen Revolver wegsteckte. Er blickte wieder in Richtung Tor, als wollte er sich vergewissern, daß der Besucher nicht plötzlich zurückkam.

„Das weiß ich. Er hat es gar nicht auf dich abgesehen", begann sein Bruder zu erklären. Buck sah fragend zu ihm auf. „Er benutzt dich nur als Mittel, um mich zu erpressen."

„Was?" fragte Buck ungläubig.

John nickte. „So sieht es aus. Er hat mir quasi die Pistole auf die Brust gesetzt, ihm fünftausend Dollar zu leihen." Er blickte ebenfalls zum Tor.

„Das hast du abgelehnt", stellte Buck kategorisch fest.

Sein Bruder nickte abermals und holte tief Luft. „Ist dir der Name Tulsa Red noch von früher bekannt?" fragte er.

Buck zuckte die Schultern. „Ein Revolverheld aus Jefferson City, Missouri. Hat achtzehn umgelegt, bevor er vierundzwanzig war. Vor ein paar Jahren hat's ihn dann selbst erwischt."

„Stimmt nicht", entgegnete John. „Er kam wegen Mordes vor Gericht, wurde freigesprochen und verschwand. Das war das letzte, was ich von ihm hörte. Bis heute."

Buck sah seinen Bruder sprachlos an. „Das ist also das Bürschchen, das auf mich in Tucson warten will", meinte er leise.

„Ja. Was willst du tun?" fragte John besorgt.

„Naja, früher oder später reite ich mal nach Tucson, ob der nun da auf mich wartet oder nicht."

„Das ist mir klar."

Buck tat ein paar Schritte. Er kniete nieder, nahm eine Handvoll Staub und sah nachdenklich darauf hinab. Er überlegte. „Wie dem auch sei", sagte er nach einer Weile entschlossen, „jetzt reite ich erstmal nach Gila Flat mit Sam und den Jungs und helfe ihnen, das Vieh zusammenzutreiben."

Buck brauchte Zeit, um sich einen Plan zurechtzulegen. Überstürztes Handeln wäre in diesem Fall tödlich. Und Tulsa konnte ruhig eine Weile warten.

Big John stellte sich hinter ihn und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „In Ordnung, Buck", meinte er erleichtert. Sein Bruder stand auf. „Sam kann da oben jede Hand brauchen", fuhr John fort.

Buck verdrehte die Augen, blickte seinen Bruder mißmutig an, und ging zur Baracke der Cowboys.

Die Männer waren beim Packen. „Wir werden vermutlich vier bis fünf Tage unterwegs sein. Also nehmt mit, was ihr braucht", unterrichtete sie Sam.

Pedro überprüfte sorgfältig sein Gewehr. „Ich glaube, Sam, es hing nur an einem seidenen Faden, daß wir da draußen einen Toten gehabt hätten", kommentierte er.

Sam schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Jemand, der versucht, einen Cannon auf High Chaparral umzulegen, müßte verrückt sein."

„Und wenn Buck ihn herausfordert?" fragte Pedro besorgt.

Sam zuckte die Schultern. „Würde nicht viel ändern. John ließe es nicht auf sich beruhen, egal, wie es passiert ist."

„Du redest, als wären die Cannons was besonderes", mischte sich Carter ein. Er war noch nicht lange auf High Chaparral und hatte noch keine Gelegenheit gehabt, den Zusammenhalt der Crew in Aktion zu erleben. „Das sind auch nur Menschen. Die ziehen ihre Hosen an, indem sie erst ins eine, dann ins andere Hosenbein steigen", bemerkte er, während er seinen Schlafsack auf dem Bett zusammenrollte. Er blickte Sam und Pedro über seine Schulter hinweg an. „Genau wie ich."

Bevor jemand etwas darauf erwidern konnte, kam Buck zur Tür herein. „Hallo Sam."

Der Vorarbeiter blickte auf. „Was gibt's?"

„Ich bin mit von der Partie. Ich reite mit euch nach Gila Flat rauf", erklärte Buck.

Sams Gesicht hellte sich auf. „Fein. Ich kann jeden Mann brauchen."

„Ja", sagte Buck knapp. Er blickte zu Boden, drehte sich um und ging zur Tür.

„Wolltest du nicht nach Tucson, Buck?" fragte Carter von seinem Bett aus.

Buck blieb stehen und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Warum denn?" wollte er wissen.

„Ich dachte nur, du würdest dort erwartet", grinste der Cowboy.

„Ich würde dort erwartet?" fragte Buck ruhig.

Carter nickte. Sein Grinsen wurde mit jedem Wort breiter. „Du solltest dort jemanden treffen."

Buck erlaubte sich ein leichtes Lächeln. „Da hast du falsch gedacht", meinte er ruhig und verließ die Baracke.

Carter lachte auf. Als er Sams und Pedros böse Blicke bemerkte, wurde er kleinlaut. Sein Grinsen verschwand.

Mano und John traten mit Buck aus dem Haus, um ihn zu verabschieden. Die Cowboys saßen schon auf ihren Pferden.

„Adios", winkte Mano seinem Freund zu und lehnte sich an den Pfosten.

Buck reagierte nicht darauf. Er stieg stumm auf sein Pferd, den Blick starr auf den Boden geheftet.

Big John trat zu seinem Vorarbeiter. „Habt ihr auch nichts vergessen, Sam?" fragte er.

„Wir haben uns auf vier Tage eingestellt", antwortete Sam.

„Sollte es länger dauern, schicke ich euch Nachschub", entgegnete John. Er hoffte, daß der Vorarbeiter ihn verstand und die Aktion so lange wie möglich hinauszögerte, damit Buck Tucson so lange wie möglich fernblieb.

„Das kommt nur in Frage, wenn wir nichts mehr zu essen haben", antwortete Sam lächelnd und gab dem Rancher damit zu verstehen, daß die Botschaft angekommen war.

Buck sah seinem Bruder in die Augen. Er hatte ebenfalls verstanden. „Falls jemand kommt und nach mir fragt, sag ihm, wo ich zu finden bin", bestimmte er.

Big John nickte. „Ja, das mache ich." Er trat ein paar Schritte zurück. Gemeinsam mit Mano sah er zu, wie Buck mit den Cowboys abrückte.

„John, eine Frage", meinte Manolito nach einer Weile leise. „Fürchtest du diesen Tulsa?"

Der Rancher sah seinem Bruder besorgt nach. Er holte tief Luft. „Ja", gab er mit einem Seufzer kleinlaut zu.

„Gut", nickte Mano. „Vorsicht ist immer besser." Dann stemmte er die Arme in die Hüften und blickte John energisch an. „Und was wollen wir gegen ihn unternehmen?"

„Er muß auf jeden Fall Tucson verlassen haben, bevor Buck wieder zurück ist", entschied Big John.

Mano sah seinem besten Freund noch einmal nach. „Ja", stimmte er aus ganzem Herzen zu.

Big John lief im Wohnzimmer auf und ab wie ein Tiger im Käfig. Er hatte Victoria seinen Plan mitgeteilt, aber seine Frau war entschieden dagegen. „Victoria, ich habe hin und herüberlegt; es gibt keinen anderen Weg, ihn loszuwerden", versuchte John es noch einmal.

Victoria putzte die Öllampe neben der Treppe. „Erpressung ist ein Verbrechen, das weiß jedes Kind", hielt sie dagegen. „Als ob er dir einen Revolver auf die Brust setzt."

John schüttelte den Kopf und lief in Richtung Fenster. „Nicht auf meine. Auf Bucks Brust."

Seine Frau hielt inne. „Das ist ja wohl das gleiche", sagte sie leise.

„Natürlich, Victoria", nickte John hinter ihrem Rücken.

„Warum nimmst du nicht einfach Mano und ein paar Männer und vertreibst ihn aus Tucson?" wollte seine Frau wissen.

John machte kehrt und kam zu ihr zurück. „Was glaubst du, wie Buck darüber denkt, wenn sich jemand in seine Sachen einmischt?" fragte er.

„Es ist aber nicht Bucks Sache, sondern deine", widersprach Victoria.

„Ja, stimmt", gab Big John zu und stellte sich vor sie. „Ich habe diesen Mann erlebt. Er zieht schneller als jeder andere. Buck hätte nicht die geringste Chance. Genauso wenig wie ich."

Seine Frau sah besorgt zu ihm auf. „Willst du lieber den Kopf in den Sand stecken und dich weiter erpressen lassen?"

John rannte wieder im Zimmer umher. „Victoria, ich könnte mit zwanzig Mann in die Stadt reiten. Aber auch dann besteht die Gefahr, daß wir jemanden verlieren, bevor wir ihn haben." Er kam zurück und sah sie ernst an. „Fünftausend Dollar sind es nicht wert, ein Leben zu riskieren. Nicht das meiner Männer, und nicht das von Buck."

„Willst du nachgeben?" fragte sie leise.

John nickte. „Ich weiß, daß es falsch ist, Victoria, aber es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit."

Seine Frau war endlich einverstanden. Sie holte tief Luft und nickte ebenfalls.

John ritt am nächsten Morgen umgehend mit seinem Schwager in die Stadt. Er beauftragte Mano, Tulsa ausfindig zu machen, während er zur Bank ging.

Der Bankier bat ihn in den Besprechungsteil und sah sich die Papiere an. „John, Sie sind mir für den Betrag gut, aber Sie haben schon zwei Darlehen von uns", begann er.

„Ich zahle alles zurück, sobald der Viehtrieb vorbei ist", versprach der Rancher.

Der Bankier wiegte nachdenklich den Kopf. „Dann hängt für die Bank aber sehr viel von dem einen Viehtrieb ab. So, als ob man alle Eier in einem Korb hätte. Falls dann irgend etwas schief läuft-"

„Ich habe schon mehr Geschäfte mit Ihnen abgewickelt", fiel ihm Big John ins Wort.

„Kein Grund zur Aufregung, ich habe es ja noch nicht abgelehnt", meinte der Bankier beschwichtigend. „Ich könnte Ihnen die Summe für neunzig Tage gegen Schuldschein geben, aber-" Er brach ab.

„Aber was?" fuhr John auf.

Manolito hörte die Stimme seines Schwagers und trat leise näher.

„Wie wollen Sie im Laufe von drei Monaten das Geld auftreiben?" hörte er den Bankier fragen.

„Ich werde es auftreiben. Ich kann immer etwas von meinem Land verkaufen", entgegnete Big John fest.

Mano machte ein bestürztes Gesicht. So weit war es gekommen? Buck würde das seinem Bruder übelnehmen, das wußte er. Vielleicht würde er es John so sehr verübeln, daß er die Ranch verließ. In dem fahlen Licht der Bank wurde er noch einen Schein blasser.

Der Bankier zögerte kurz. „Na gut, John." Er unterschrieb den Schuldschein.

Big John sah zur Seite. Auf den zweiten Blick bemerkte er Mano und ging zu ihm. „Hast du ihn gefunden?" wollte er wissen.

Manolito nickte. „Das war ja nicht schwer. Er wartet im Saloon."

Der Rancher sah nachdenklich in die Richtung, in der das Gebäude lag. „Hier, John", unterbrach der Bankier seine Gedanken. Er hielt ihm den Schuldschein hin. „Unterschreiben Sie. Der Kassierer zahlt es aus."

John unterschrieb. „Ich danke Ihnen. Vielen Dank", sagte er und verließ den abgetrennten Beratungsteil.

„John, du gibst also klein bei", stellte Mano enttäuscht fest.

Der Rancher zuckte die Schultern und sah auf den Schuldschein hinab. „Nenn es, wie du willst. Ich will ihn von hier weg haben." Er ging um Mano herum zum Kassierer. Manolito sah kurz zum Bankier, dann stellte er sich neben seinem Schwager an die Kasse.

Sobald John das Geld in Empfang genommen hatte, gingen sie in den Saloon. Tulsa saß an einem Tisch neben der Theke und trank Whisky. Big John blieb am Tisch stehen; Mano stellte sich an die Bar.

„Schönen guten Tag, John. Trinkst du heute einen mit mir?" hörte er Tulsa fragen.

„Sieht so aus, als hättest du mich erwartet", stellte der Rancher fest.

„Mehr oder weniger", gab der andere zu. „Zumindest habe ich dich vor deinem Bruder erwartet, weil du ja weniger zu verlieren hast."

John setzte sich. „Unterschätze ihn nicht", warnte er. „Du würdest dich wundern."

Tulsa nahm es gelassen. Bis jetzt hatte er sich über Buck keineswegs gewundert. „Ich habe nicht mit ihm gerechnet, sondern mit dir. Und da bist du, mit einem freundlichen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, und bringst mir die fünftausend", entgegnete er mit einem breiten Grinsen auf seinem eigenen Gesicht.

Big John holte mit saurer Miene das Bündel Banknoten aus seiner Brusttasche und reichte es Tulsa. „Hier, nimm das Geld. Dann steigst du auf dein Pferd und verschwindest."

„Natürlich, John. Jetzt hält mich nichts mehr hier." Tulsa griff nach den Banknoten.

John zog seine Hand noch einmal zurück. „Und wage es nicht, jemals wiederzukommen", sagte er mit steinerner Miene.

Tulsa lehnte sich zurück. „Ich gebe kein Versprechen, das ich nicht halten kann."

„Das ist meine Bedingung", sagte der Rancher fest.

„Hör zu. Ich nehme das Geld, und ich verschwinde. Und es wäre möglich, daß du mich nicht wiedersiehst. Unter Umständen aber doch. So sieht es aus." Tulsa warf einen Blick in Manolitos Richtung. Mano sah besorgt drein, machte aber keine Anstalten, in die Luft zu gehen.

Big John hatte sich ebenfalls in seinem Stuhl zurückgelehnt. „Und wen ich nicht einverstanden bin?" fragte er ruhig.

„Du bist einverstanden, John. Denn du hast Angst, ich aber nicht", erklärte der andere im Brustton der Überzeugung.

John lächelte leicht. „Du machst mir keine Angst, Tulsa."

Der Revolverheld genehmigte sich einen Schluck Whisky. „Wir wollen es mal so ausdrücken. Du sorgst dich. Es ist dir nicht gleichgültig, was mit den Menschen passiert. Mit deinem Bruder - oder mit ihm." Er nickte kurz in Manos Richtung. „Auch deine Männer sind dir nicht gleichgültig. Und das ist eine Schwäche, John", erklärte er.

„Ach nein. Und bei dir gibt es keine Schwächen", stellte der Rancher sarkastisch fest.

Tulsa schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Nicht, daß ich wüßte. Das Leben gibt mir, was ich brauche." Er nahm das Geld John aus den Händen. „Wenn nicht, nehme ich es mir, ohne mich um jemanden zu kümmern." Er schob das Bündel unter seinen Hut und holte einen Zettel und einen Bleistift daraus hervor. Mano kam näher und blickte ihm über die Schulter.

„Was soll das werden?" fragte John.

„Das ist mein Schuldschein. Schließlich muß alles seine Ordnung haben", antwortete Tulsa. Er reichte dem Rancher das Papier und seinen Stift, stand auf und goß sich noch ein letztes Glas Whisky ein. „Auf das gute Gelingen", prostete er Manolito zu, dann sah er enttäuscht zu dem Rancher. „John, du trinkst schon wieder nicht mit mir."

„Tulsa?" fragte Mano. Er mußte sich zusammenreißen, damit er nicht vor Wut anfing zu zittern. „Fürchten Sie sich vor nichts im Leben?"

„Doch, schon", gab der andere zu und stellte das Glas ab. „Und zwar vor dem Augenblick, völlig pleite zu sein", grinste er. Tulsa zog einen Schein aus dem Geldbündel und legte ihn auf den Tisch. „Stärkt euch auf meine Kosten", sagte er, als er ging. Er behielt John und Mano sorgfältig im Auge, bis er zur Tür hinaus war.

Manolito sah zu John, der in seinem Stuhl saß und seinen Hut zerknitterte. Er hatte genauso viel Mühe wie Mano, seine Empörung unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

Buck trieb mit den Cowboys das Vieh zusammen. Sie hatten es zu einem Canyon getrieben, der nur einen Ausgang hatte und von wenigen Männer leicht zu überwachen war. Buck ritt mit Sam. Am Nachmittag legten die beiden eine Verschnaufpause ein. Pedro und Carter kamen auf sie zugeritten.

„Buck, nimm Pedro und Carter. Seht nach, ob sich da oben noch Vieh rumtreibt", ordnete Sam an und sah zu den Canyonwänden hoch.

Buck wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. „Ja, gerne. Mit Vergnügen", meinte er. „Verdammt heiß hier im Tal."

„Aber auf jeden Fall kühler als in Tucson", grinste Carter.

Buck lehnte sich in seinem Sattel vor. Sein Gesicht umwölkte sich. Sam und Pedro sahen Carter ebenfalls unfreundlich an.

Mano kam angeritten. „Buenas tardes, muchachos", rief er schon von weitem.

Sam winkte ihm zu, dann drehte er sich zu Buck um. „Weißt du was, nimm Mano. Ich werde Carter hierbehalten."

Buck nickte und wendete sein Pferd. „Mano, kannst gleich was tun, komm mit." Er ritt mit seinem Schwager und Pedro die Felsen hinauf. Carter blickte ihm nachdenklich hinterher.

„Carter", sprach Sam ihn an. Der Cowboy dirigierte sein Pferd zum Vorarbeiter hin. „Reite nach Chaparral zurück und sage Big John, daß wir hier früher fertig werden", befahl Sam.

Carter nickte. „ Ist das alles?" wollte er wissen.

Sam schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nicht ganz. Du läßt dir den restlichen Lohn vom Chef auszahlen und machst dich aus dem Staub."

„Moment mal", fuhr der Cowboy auf.

„Ich will keinen Mann auf der Ranch haben, der Streit sucht", entgegnete Sam bestimmt.

„Das würde mir nicht im Traum einfallen", widersprach Carter.

„Zweimal hast du bereits versucht, was vom Zaun zu brechen", hielt der Vorarbeiter dagegen.

Carter schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe nichts weiter gesagt als-"

„Ich weiß, was du gesagt hast und wie's gemeint war", unterbrach Sam ihn. „Und Buck weiß es auch. Wenn du bleibst, habt ihr euch heute abend schwer in der Wolle, also hau ab." Er deutete mit dem Daumen über seine Schulter in Richtung High Chaparral und sah Carter nach, bis der Cowboy verschwunden war.

Nach dem Abendbrot legte sich Manolito ans Lagerfeuer und zog sich die Decke über die Schultern. „Diese Wüste bleibt mir ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln", meinte er zu dem Cowboy gegenüber. „Wie kann es tagsüber so affig heiß und nachts so furchtbar kalt sein?" Er nahm seine Tasse vom Feuer, trank einen Schluck, dann sah er zu Buck auf. „Der Kaffee tut gut, was?"

Buck lief unruhig durch die Reihen der Männer. „Ja", erwiderte er knapp und ging weiter. Er kam zu Sam, der beim Wagen stand.

Der Vorarbeiter nippte gleichfalls an einer Tasse Kaffee. „Suchst du jemanden, Buck?" fragte Sam ruhig.

Buck zuckte die Schultern. „Suchen ist übertrieben. Wo ist Carter?" fragte er.

„Ich habe ihn nach Chaparral zurückgeschickt."

Buck zuckte nochmals die Schultern und nahm einen Schluck Kaffee. „Naja, es hat ja Zeit, bis wir wieder zurück sind", seufzte er ergeben.

„Den triffst du nicht mehr an", meinte der Vorarbeiter ernst. „Ich habe ihn gefeuert."

Buck blickte überrascht auf. „Sam, fängst du etwa an, dich ebenfalls in meine Probleme einzumischen?" fragte er drohend.

„Es ging mir nicht um dich, Buck. Es ging mir nur um die Männer", entgegnete der Vorarbeiter ruhig.

„Sam", warf Buck warnend ein.

Mano hielt es am Feuer nicht mehr aus. Er schüttelte den Kopf, stellte seine Tasse ab und sprang auf.

„Hör mal zu", begann der Vorarbeiter Buck zu erklären. „Wenn du ihn zusammenschlagen würdest, läge Carter zwei oder drei Wochen in der Baracke herum, müßte gesund gepflegt werden, und bekäme trotzdem seinen Lohn weiter."

Buck hielt inne. „Naja, das ist ein Argument", gab er schließlich zu.

Mano kam heran. Er rieb sich die kalten Hände, vergrub sie in seinen Hosentaschen und stellte sich neben seinen Schwager. „Durchaus vernünftig", warf er ein. „Außerdem ist der Fall behoben. Tulsa ist nicht mehr in Tucson."

„John hat ihm die fünftausend gegeben", stellte Buck irritiert fest.

„Nein", widersprach Mano. Er sah mit einem traurigen Lächeln zu Sam. Er wußte, wie das Gespräch ausgehen würde, und wünschte, er könnte es ändern.

Sam nippte an seinem Kaffee und beschränkte sich darauf, zu beobachten. Er dachte nicht im Traum daran, Buck zurückhalten zu wollen. Der jüngere Cannon-Bruder schlug sich auch sonst ganz gut, aber in der Verfassung, in der er jetzt war, war er auf jeden Fall der Stärkere.

„Mano", verlangte Buck gereizt, „lüge mich bitte nicht an."

„Ich belüge dich nicht", widersprach Manolito mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „John hat ihm die Summe nicht gegeben, sondern geliehen."

Die Bombe tickt, dachte Sam. Er wußte, es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis Buck komplett in die Luft gehen würde.

„Hast du gesehen, in welche Richtung er geritten ist?" hörte er Buck auch schon fragen.

Manolito blieb stumm. Er warf erst Buck einen bittenden Blick zu, dann Sam. Jetzt kam genau das, was er hatte verhindern wollen.

„Mano!" sagte Buck schärfer.

Manolito senkte den Blick. „Die östliche Abzweigung nach Benson", antwortete er leise.

Buck kippte mit einer entschlossenen Handbewegung seinen Kaffee aus und ging zu seinem Schlafplatz. Mano folgte ihm. „Buck", fragte er besorgt. „Was hast du vor?"

Buck legte seine Decke zusammen. „Dreimal darfst du raten", erwiderte er mit verhaltenem Zorn.

„Augenblick. Ich komme mit." Mano drehte sich um und wollte sein eigenes Reitzeug holen.

„Nein!" Bucks Hand schoß nach vorn und schloß sich um Manolitos Oberarm wie ein Schraubstock. Mano sah auf seinen Arm. Dann hob er langsam den Kopf und blickte schockiert in Bucks wütendes Gesicht. Buck drückt noch etwas fester zu, um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen. „Wenn du nur einen Fuß aus dem Lager setzt, breche ich dir sämtliche Knochen im Leibe, Mano", fauchte er. Dann ließ er seinen Schwager mit einem Ruck los, wirbelte herum und stapfte zu seinem Pferd.

Manolito senkte den Kopf und kämpfte seine Verzweiflung nieder. Er hielt sich gezwungenermaßen an Bucks Anweisung, im Lager zu bleiben. Mano wußte genau, daß sein Freund ihn sonst außer Gefecht setzen würde, um ihn zu schützen. Und er wußte, daß er Bucks Schutz in diesem Fall brauchte. Aber wer beschützte Buck? Mano hatte John vorgeworfen, klein beizugeben. Das hätte er jetzt allerdings liebend gern auch getan, wenn er seinem Freund damit das Leben retten könnte.

Manolito übernahm die erste und schließlich auch noch die zweite Wache. Gespannt lauschte er in die Dunkelheit, ob der Schwager nicht doch zurückkommen würde. Vielleicht, so hoffte Mano, hatte Buck Tulsas Spur ja verloren - oder gar nicht erst gefunden. Als er schließlich abgelöst wurde, warf Manolito sich entmutigt auf sein Lager und versuchte, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie nahe ihm der Verlust seines besten Freundes ging. Er schaffte es nur halb.

Buck ritt Tulsas Spur nach. Er wußte instinktiv, daß er den Revolverheld nur allein ausschalten konnte. Wenn sie zu zweit aufkreuzten, würde Tulsa sie gegeneinander ausspielen. Allerdings war ihm in der ganzen Zeit, da er mit den Cowboys die Rinder zusammengetrieben hatte, keine brauchbare Idee gekommen, wie er mit Tulsa fertig werden könnte. Nur Johns Satz, daß der Revolverheld jeden nach seinen eigen Maßstäben maß und Tulsas Antwort, daß er noch nie jemanden von hinten erschossen hatte, gingen ihm ständig im Kopf herum. Als Mano ihm von dem Darlehen erzählt hatte, war Buck dann so richtig wütend geworden. Und plötzlich war ihm aufgegangen, wie er Tulsa überrumpeln konnte.

Buck kam in die Nähe einer Felsengruppe und wurde langsamer. Er bemerkte ein Lagerfeuer, an dem auch tatsächlich Tulsa saß. Buck schlich sich zu dem ersten Felsen und sondierte die Lage. Er nahm ein paar Steinchen auf und lief lautlos auf die andere Seite des Felsens. Tulsa wärmte sich die Hände an seiner Kaffeetasse. Ab und zu nahm er einen Schluck, um die Kälte zu vertreiben. Er starrte gedankenverloren ins Feuer. Buck warf das erste Steinchen hoch in die Luft. Es war auf einer Stelle gelandet, die sich genau gegenüber von Bucks Versteck befand, und fiel mit lautem Rascheln in den Büschen zu Boden. Tulsa sprang auf. Mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung zückte er seinen Revolver. Er blickte in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch gekommen war. Buck warf das zweite Steinchen hinter Tulsas Rücken in die Büsche, vor denen der Revolverheld eben noch gesessen hatte. Tulsa suchte mit den Augen unruhig die Umgebung ab. Er zog sich rückwärts gehend lautlos in den Schatten von Bucks Gebüsch zurück - und blieb abrupt stehen, als er den Lauf einer Waffe in seinem Rücken spürte.

„So, und jetzt läßt du ihn fallen", verlangte Buck leise. „Aber keine Dummheiten, schön vorsichtig."

Tulsa streckte den rechten Arm ein wenig aus und ließ seinen Revolver zu Boden fallen.

Buck zog den Lauf seiner eigenen Waffe langsam an Tulsas Wirbelsäule hinunter, ging in die Hocke und tastete den anderen ab. Er zog eine Waffe aus Tulsas linkem Stiefel, warf sie in die Büsche, dann richtete er sich wieder auf. „So, und nun dreh dich um", befahl Buck. Als Tulsa zögerte, stieß er ihm seinen Revolver nachdrücklich ins Kreuz. Der Revolverheld drehte sich schließlich um und sah Buck wortlos an.

„Ich bin hier, um dir das Darlehen zu kündigen", erklärte Buck. „Wo ist das Geld?"

Tulsa blieb stumm. Buck spannte seine Waffe. „Los, her damit. Ich würde es ungern einem Toten abnehmen."

Tulsa hob seine linke Jackenseite an. Er machte eine einladende Bewegung zu seinem Geldgürtel hin. Buck schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Nein, du holst es raus. Du wirst es mir geben. Aber vorsichtig."

Tulsa gehorchte. Buck nahm das Bündel entgegen und steckte es ein. „So, nun setz dich wieder hin", befahl er dann. „Ich weiß aus Erfahrung, kalter Kaffee schmeckt nicht."

Der Revolverheld ging langsam zum Lagerfeuer. Buck überprüfte unterdessen hastig die Banknoten.

Tulsa hockte sich ans Feuer und füllte seine Tasse auf. „Ich werde morgen nach dir suchen", begann er. „Das hat jetzt nichts mehr mit John zu tun. Das ist eine Sache zwischen uns beiden."

Buck nickt unmerklich. „Damit dir die Suche nach mir nicht so schwerfällt. Ich bin im Saloon", meinte er ruhig.

Tulsa erhob sich, die Tasse in der Hand. „Danke, aber ich hätte dich auch so gefunden."

„Setz dich auf deinen Hintern und trink deinen Kaffee", entgegnete Buck grimmig. „Aber dreh dich dabei um. Ich mag deine Visage nicht."

Tulsa tat ihm den Gefallen. „Also soviel weiß ich. Jetzt freue ich mich geradezu, dich wiederzutreffen", grinste er.

Buck ging lautlos davon. Er ritt aber nicht zum Lager zurück. Er würde Tulsa nicht zu seinen Freunden führen, sollte es dem anderen einfallen, ihm zu folgen. Buck machte stattdessen einen Abstecher nach Benson. Dort schlief er ein paar Stunden, deckte sich am nächsten Morgen, da er nun schon mal die Gelegenheit dazu hatte, mit Vorräten ein, und machte sich auf den Weg nach High Chaparral. Gegen ein Uhr nachmittags kam er dort an.

Big John war wie üblich mit seiner Buchhaltung beschäftigt. Er hob seine Tasse. Nach einem Moment der Überraschung stellte er sie wieder ab. „Victoria, bring mir doch noch ein bißchen Kaffee", rief er. Dann widmete er sich wieder seinen Büchern.

Ein Packen Geldscheine landete vor seiner Nase auf dem Tisch. „Seit wann zahlt Big John Cannon gemeinen Schuften Erpressungsgelder?" fragte Buck wütend.

John versteifte sich. „Es war eine rein geschäftliche Angelegenheit. Er bat mich um ein Darlehen, und das habe ich ihm dann gegeben", sagte er betont ruhig und reichte Buck die Quittung. „Hier, überzeuge dich. Das ist der Schuldschein."

Buck nahm das Papier entgegen. Er sah kaum darauf, bevor er es zerriß. „Solche schmutzigen Geschäfte hast du früher nie gemacht," sagte er wütend. Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und marschierte schnurstracks wieder hinaus.

Big John hörte die Haustür ins Schloß fallen. Er klopfte mit dem Packen Banknoten nachdenklich auf den Tisch. Im nächsten Moment schoß er aus seinem Stuhl hoch, steckte das Geld gedankenverloren in seine Tasche und eilte zur Tür, sein Gesicht mehr als besorgt. Da Buck ihm das Geld zurückgebracht hatte, mußte er es Tulsa abgenommen haben. Und der Revolverheld hatte es mit Sicherheit nicht freiwillig herausgerückt. John nahm Hut und Revolvergürtel und hastete seinem Bruder hinterher. Vor dem Haus blieb er stehen. Ein Reiter verschwand in der Ferne. Sam und Mano ritten dafür auf ihn zu.

„War das Buck, der eben weggeritten ist?" fragte Big John die beiden.

Sam nickte. „Ja. Er ritt wie der Teufel in Richtung Tucson."

„Gestern abend ist er hinter Tulsa her gewesen", gestand Manolito.

John zog das Bündel Geldscheine aus seiner Tasche. „Und hat ihn gefunden", erklärte er mit einem strafenden Blick auf Mano.

„Er lebt noch?" Manolito schüttelte überrascht den Kopf.

Big John nickte. „Ja." Er stieg auf sein Pferd und ritt seinem Bruder nach, wenngleich in einem gemäßigteren Tempo.

Mano wendete sein Pferd. Er sah seinem Schwager kummervoll hinterher. „Am liebsten würde ich gleich nach Tucson weiterreiten", sagte er.

„Ich bin mit von der Partie", verkündete Sam.

„Ich ebenfalls", meinte Pedro, der gerade von der Koppel zu ihnen ritt.

„Moment, muchachos", warf Mano ein. „Das wäre Buck bestimmt nicht recht."

„Erlaube mal. Big John sagte, wenn wir fertig sind, kriegen wir einen freien Tag. Und am freien Tag mache ich, was ich will." Sam sah Mano grinsend an. „Ist das klar?"

Manolito nickte, und die drei machten sich auf den Weg nach Tucson.

Buck stand im Saloon an der Bar, sein Rücken dem Eingang zugewandt, und trank Whisky. Er war der einzige Gast. Der Wirt, Mike, war damit beschäftigt, Gläser zu polieren. Ein Mann kam zu Tür herein. Mike sah auf, wandte sich aber gleich wieder mit absolutem Desinteresse seinen Gläsern zu.

Der Mann kam zur Theke. „Nanu, ist ja überhaupt nichts los hier", stellte er mit breitem Grinsen fest.

„Ja, vorübergehend", erklärte der Wirt gleichmütig. „Neu in Tucson?"

Der Mann nickte überschwenglich. „Ich habe mich gerade drüben im Hotel eingetragen."

„Kommen Sie doch mal im Laufe des Tages nochmal wieder", meinte Mike, als er Buck nachschenkte.

„Aber vorher geben Sie mir doch auch ein Glas davon", bat der Neuankömmling.

Der Wirt schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein", erklärte er entschieden.

Der Mann sah ihn ungläubig an. „Sie wollen mir keinen einschenken?" fragte er verwirrt.

„Nein."

Der Neuankömmling ging irritiert zur Tür. Er drehte sich dort noch einmal um, setzte seinen Hut auf, und ging dann endgültig. Einen Augenblick später trat Big John ein.

Bucks Nerven waren zum Zerreißen gespannt. Er blickte starr geradeaus.

„Guten Tag", grüßte der Wirt.

John stellte sich zu seinem Bruder an die Bar. „Mike." Er deutete auf die Flasche. Mike schenkte ihm ein Glas ein, dann zog er sich an das andere Ende der Theke zurück.

„Ich bin nur vorbeigekommen, um mit dir einen Schluck zu trinken", wandte sich Big John ruhig an seinen Bruder.

Buck reagierte nicht, sondern starrte weiterhin angespannt geradeaus.

John hob sein Glas. „Auf dein Wohl."

Bucks Anspannung löste sich. Er ließ seinen angehaltenen Atem entweichen, lächelte ein wenig und sah auf sein Glas hinab.

John erkannte, daß sein Bruder wohl etwas bestimmtes im Sinn hatte und daß er ihn jetzt nicht stören durfte. Er legte Buck vorsichtig eine Hand auf den Arm. „Wir sehen uns auf der Ranch", lächelte er.

Als John zur Tür hinaus war, hob Buck schließlich sein Glas. „Auf dein Wohl", sagte er mit rauher Stimme, trank aus und hielt es Mike wieder hin.

„Hältst du das für richtig, Buck?" fragte der Wirt.

Buck zuckte die Schultern. „Warum nicht? Auf einen mehr oder weniger kommt es doch nicht an."

Mike schenkte ihm achselzuckend nach.

Manolito, Sam und Pedro hielten die Straße nach Tucson besetzt. Sie ritten ein wenig zur Seite, um einen Wagen, der von der Stadt kam, passieren zu lassen.

„Er kann keinen anderen Weg genommen haben", sagte Sam besorgt.

Mano sah den Vorarbeiter ebenso unruhig an. „Vielleicht hat er einen Umweg gemacht. Aber warten wir ab, vielleicht kommt er noch." Er sah sich nach der Stadt um.

„Sam, Mano", rief Pedro plötzlich. Er hatte den Gesuchten entdeckt. Tulsa ritt gemächlich die Straße entlang auf sie zu.

Die drei stellten sich hoch zu Roß auf der Straße auf. „Buenas tardes, señor", grüßte Mano den Revolverheld.

„Die Herren sind mir im Wege", grollte Tulsa.

„Machen Sie kehrt. Weiter kommen Sie nicht", bekräftigte Sam.

Manolito lächelte leicht. „Die ganze Welt steht Ihnen offen, Señor. Außer Tucson."

Tulsa sah sie scharf an. „Darf man fragen, ob ihr auch morgen hier seid? Und den nächsten Tag und den Tag darauf? Wollt ihr vierundzwanzig Stunden lang an sieben Tagen die Woche Leibwächter für ihn spielen?" fragte er.

Mano, Sam und Pedro senkten verlegen den Blick.

„Er hat recht. Ihr könnt ihn nicht aufhalten", rief Big John hinter ihnen. Er kam von der Stadt her angeritten. „Es sei denn, ihr legt ihn um. Wollt ihr das?"

Mano nickte mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. „An so etwas habe ich gedacht. Ja", erklärte er mit steinerner Miene.

Der Revolverheld begann sich unbehaglich zu fühlen.

„Vier gegen einen, Mano?" hielt John dagegen. „Da würde man uns aufhängen."

„Hast du mir das Geld mitgebracht?" fragte Tulsa den Rancher schnell.

Big John schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, dieses Mal nicht. Wenn du Ärger mit meinem Bruder gehabt hast, mach das mit ihm aus. Er ist im Saloon." Er blickte zu seinen Leuten. „Laßt ihn vorbei."

„Aber Boß, wir-", begann Sam zu protestieren.

„Sofort!" befahl Big John scharf.

Woher dieser Sinneswandel? fragte sich Manolito im Stillen. Wenn der Schwager nachgab, mußte Buck irgend etwas vorhaben - hoffte Mano jedenfalls. Er warf einen letzten grimmigen Blick in Tulsas Richtung, dann nickte er Sam zu. Sie ritten zur Seite.

Tulsa trieb sein Pferd an. Er mußte durch das Spalier reiten, da John auf der einen Seite hielt, und die anderen drei auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite der Straße.

„Tulsa", sprach John ihn an, als er mit dem Rancher auf einer Höhe war, „wir beide sehen uns noch, bevor du Tucson verläßt."

Mano stockte der Atem. John war wohl doch nicht so sicher, daß Buck einen Plan hatte.

Buck hatte sich etwas entspannt. Er goß sich ein Glas Whisky ein, als Tulsa fast lautlos in den Saloon geschlichen kam. Nur das leise Quietschen der Schwingtür machte Buck auf den Neuankömmling aufmerksam. Buck richtete sich kerzengerade auf und lauschte angestrengt nach der Tür. Der Wirt zog sich zum anderen Ende der Theke zurück.

Tulsa hatte vorsichtig sein Arme über das Garderobenbrett gehängt. „Hallo Buck", begann er. „Es ist ziemlich schwierig, an dich ranzukommen."

„Ja, im allgemeinen bin ich vorsichtig und wählerisch mit meiner Gesellschaft", erwiderte Buck ohne sich von seinem Platz wegzubewegen oder sich auch nur zu dem anderen umzudrehen.

„Dann und wann machen wir alle mal einen Fehler", meinte der Revolverheld.

Buck nickte. „Das ist ein wahres Wort, Tulsa."

„Falls du zugeben möchtest, daß du einen Fehler gemacht hast und rüberkommen würdest, um mir das Geld wiederzugeben", fuhr Tulsa fort, „könnte man die Affäre vergessen."

„Ich hab's nicht mehr", entgegnete Buck knapp.

Tulsa machte ein trauriges Gesicht. „Das ist bedauerlich. Auch für dich." Langsam und lautlos betrat er den Saloon. „Wenn ich schon mein Geld nicht zurückbekomme, dann will ich wenigstens meine Genugtuung haben. Dreh dich um, Buck", sagte er leise.

Buck rührte sich noch immer nicht vom Fleck. „Nun bin ich dran", begann er. „Falls du zugeben würdest, daß du einen Fehler gemacht hast, und von hier verschwinden würdest, könnte ich die ganze Affäre vielleicht vergessen."

„Ich mache niemals Fehler", brauste Tulsa auf und kam weiter in den Saloon herein. „Los, dreh dich um."

Buck schluckte. „Willst du das wirklich?" fragte er stockend.

Tulsa stieß mit dem Fuß einen Stuhl beiseite. „Du sollst dich umdrehen!" bellte er.

Buck dreht sich um. Er hielt einen kleinkalibrigen Revolver in der Hand. Der Lauf zielte direkt auf Tulsas Herz.

„Bist du verrückt? Was soll das?" fragte der Revolverheld entgeistert.

„Ich habe mich umgedreht. Wie du gesagt hast", erklärte Buck ruhig.

„Du weißt ja wohl, daß das Mord ist", ereiferte sich Tulsa.

„Tja, also, ich habe draußen noch was zu erledigen", sagte der Wirt und ging schnurstracks zur Hintertür. „Außerdem, was ich nicht gesehen habe, kann ich nicht bezeugen." Damit war er aus dem Saloon verschwunden. Tulsa sah ihm eine Sekunde hinterher, blickte aber schnell wieder zu Buck.

„Also, Mister, jetzt sind Sie am Zug", sagte Buck ruhig. Seine Waffe bewegte sich keinen Millimeter.

„Das ist Mord, Buck. Du mußt mir eine Chance geben", verlangte Tulsa.

„Ich brauche dir überhaupt nichts zu geben", hielt Buck eisern dagegen.

Der Revolverheld schüttelte schwitzend den Kopf. „Das ist kein fairer Kampf", beharrte er.

Buck verzog das Gesicht. „Fair? Ein ritterliches Wort. Ich möchte wetten, das würdest du sogar in meinen Grabstein meißeln lassen. ‚Hier liegt Buck Cannon. Ein fairer Mann.' Aber darauf pfeife ich. Ich möchte viel lieber an deinem Grab stehen. Auch wenn die Menschen sich hinter vorgehaltener Hand zuflüstern ‚Das ist Buck Cannon, bekannt dafür, daß er nicht fair kämpft'."

Tulsa sah Buck enttäuscht an. „Ich hätte nie geglaubt, daß du ein Feigling bist", meinte er.

Buck lächelte gelassen. „Man lernt im Leben nun mal nicht aus." Er wurde ernst. „Ich will einfach nicht sterben. Schon gar nicht durch jemand wie dich. Wenn du bereit bist zu töten, mußt du auch bereit sein zu sterben. Das ist nun mal die Kehrseite der Medaille, meinst du nicht auch?"

„Du mußt mir die Chance geben, zur selben Zeit zu ziehen", versuchte Tulsa es noch einmal.

Buck lächelte wieder. „Wer sollte denn behaupten, daß es kein fairer Kampf war? Hier sind doch nur wir beide. Und du überlebst nicht."

Tulsa stellte sich kerzengerade hin, Buck nun komplett zugewandt. Er verschränkte seine Arme selbstsicher vor der Brust. „Buck, sowas würdest du niemals tun."

Im nächsten Augenblick krachte der Schuß. Tulsa stolperte rückwärts gegen einen Tisch und hielt sich die rechte Schulter. Der Wirt stürzte zur Hintertür herein, die Crew von High Chaparral zum Vordereingang. Mano blickte von Tulsa zu Buck. Er atmete erleichtert auf, als er sah, daß sein Freund unverletzt war.

Buck legte den kleinen Revolver auf die Theke. „Ich muß miserabel gezielt haben", meinte er lakonisch. „Jetzt wird es ein fairer Kampf. Zieh!" sagte er zu dem Revolverhelden. Niemand rührte sich. „Wenn du so weit bist, sag's", meinte Buck nach einer Weile.

Tulsa stellte sich gegenüber von Buck auf. Er versuchte, seinen Arm zu bewegen, aber mehr als ein Zittern brachte er nicht zustande. „Das ist nicht fair", beklagte er sich und drehte seinen Kopf halb zu John, der hinter ihm stand.

„Zieh", wiederholte Buck hart.

Tulsa schnallte seinen Revolvergürtel ab. „Wenn du einen Unbewaffneten tötest, ist das Mord", erklärte er vor der versammelten Mannschaft.

„Er hat recht", ließ sich Big John vernehmen.

Manolito versteifte sich. Warum mußte der Schwager Tulsa unbedingt beispringen?

Buck gab nach. „Also dann, verschwinde."

„Die Sache ist damit nicht zu Ende", trumpfte Tulsa wieder auf.

„Natürlich nicht", entgegnete Buck, „aber zumindest für heute."

„Irgendwann treffen wir uns wieder, das verspreche ich dir", sagte der Revolverheld.

Buck nickte stoisch. „Ist wohl zu erwarten. Aber vergiß bitte nicht, ich bin nicht so schnell wie du. Ich werde nicht gegen dich ziehen. Es wird mir nichts übrigbleiben, als dich von hinten zu erschießen."

Tulsa verstand die Drohung endlich. „Würde mich bei dir nicht wundern."

„Bis später", verabschiedete ihn Buck.

Der Revolverheld bahnte sich seinen Weg durch die Leute von High Chaparral. Die unfreundlichen Blicke, die die Männer ihm zuwarfen, würde er so schnell nicht vergessen.

Als sie endlich allein waren, schloß Buck kurz die Augen. Dann drehte er sich wieder zur Bar um. Big John stellte sich neben seinen Bruder.

„Weißt du was, John, das war kein faires Spiel", sagte Buck leise.

„Ich verstehe dich, Buck. Niemand wird dir das zum Vorwurf machen. Er hätte dich getötet", antwortete Big John ebenso leise.

„Komm, John, ich reite mit dir nach Chaparral zurück", sagte Buck. „Ich bin plötzlich todmüde, und mir ist hundeelend."

Manolito entspannte sich endlich. Er lächelte John zu, der mit seinem Bruder den Saloon verließ. Pedro sah den beiden nach.

„Pedro", rief Mano ihm zu. „Wir werden einen heben, muchachos."

„Gute Idee", warf Sam begeistert ein.

Die drei gingen zur Bar.

„He, Mike, rate mal, wer bezahlt", fragte Mano den Wirt.

Mike machte ein ratloses Gesicht. „Wer?"

Mano grinste. „Du."

Sam nickte bestätigend. „Du, wer sonst?"

Sie lachten, und Mike schenkte ein.


End file.
